matrimonio inesperado
by anllyvero
Summary: Era una tarde como cualquier otra cuando la joven Amu regresaba de la preparatoria, igual que siempre se dirigió a el despacho de su padre pero en esta ocasión nolo encontró no supo porque pero sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, sabía...


Matrimonio Inesperado

Era una tarde como cualquier otra cuando la joven Amu regresaba de la preparatoria, igual que siempre se dirigió a el despacho de su padre pero en esta ocasión nolo encontró no supo porque pero sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, sabía que algo no estaba bien y de pronto escucho una voz que la llamaba en su voz se podía escuchar preocupación y eso la hizo dudar unos momentos de asistir al llamado, pero tomo fuerzas no sabe de dónde y corrió al lugar donde la esperaban.

Entro a la habitación de su padre él se encontraba en su cama se veía muy enfermo a su lado estaba su abogado y un joven al que reconoció de inmediato. Su padre le pidió acercarse y esta así lo hizo, él le dijo que ya había llegado su momento de partir pero que no pensaba dejarla desamparada; tengo ya muchas propiedades a tu nombre y además eres mi única heredera por lo tanto toda mi fortuna te pertenece, pero aun eres demasiado joven apenas tiene 15 años y no eres capaz de afrontar tal desafío como el de manejar todas la empresas así que le pedí al joven Ikuto que te ayude en todo.

Este acepto ya que me tiene un gran aprecio pero yo necesito algo más para poder morir tranquilo, me gustaría verte casada con alguien al cual estime y confíe y en estos momento Ikuto es el único; se que te parece precipitado pero él es un gran hombre que te cuidara y respetara así me lo prometió solo espero que tu también lo aceptes el te explicara todo después con más detalles por ahora solo necesito que me respondas. _¨en esos momentos su padre comenzó a toser y sangrar por la boca al parecer su enfermedad era respiratoria y en realidad le quedaba poco tiempo. Amu lo pensó unos momentos pero no iba dejar morir a su padre no siendo feliz así que respondió¨ _ como tú desees padre si el joven Ikuto me acepta como su esposa yo lo seré.

No te preocupes se escucho decir de los labios de aquel joven que hasta el momento solo estaba allí parado sin abrir su boca para nada. Yo luego hablare contigo sobre todos los detalles de nuestra boda por ahora solo permanece al lado de tu padre. Y así fue Amu no se le despego de la cama hasta que llego el momento que no podía evitar ¨_su padre había muerto, y por cosas de la vida pronto seria la señora tsukiyomi_¨.

El funeral fue rápido y privado como su padre lo había ordenado, le estaba agradecida a todo su personal por su apoyo y comprensión y a pesar de su no muy buena relación con su futuro marido le agradeció su compañía en todo lo ocurrido.

Dos semanas después del luto Ikuto se acerco a Amu para poder tener una conversación que tenían pendiente, ¨_ella lo miro de reojo sabia para que se había acercado a ella pero no tenia opción se lo había prometido a su padre así que simplemente dijo con una sonrisa _¨ buenos días joven tsukiyomi veo que ya decidió que era el momento de hablar conmigo. Buenos días creo que ya llego el momento de hablar de nuestro matrimonio ¨_fue lo primero que respondió _¨ como ya usted sabe le prometí al señor Hinamori que me casaría con usted que la cuidaría y respetaría y no tengo ninguna intención de romper con mi palabra. Sé que mi persona no es del todo de su agrado pero no se preocupe no la voy a forzar a ser mi mujer ni cosa por el estilo si así usted lo decide será solo un contrato en el cual cuidare que nadie se le acerque hasta que tenga la edad adecuada para hacerse cargo de sus asuntos.

Según su padre seria a los 21 años cuando ya se haya graduado de la carrera que escoja y si así lo desea nuestro matrimonio acabaría pero lamento informarle que no saldré tan fácil de su vida ya que su padre dispuso que siempre esté al pendiente de sus negocios.

Veo que ya tenían todo arreglado ¨_fue lo primero que le respondió a el joven _¨ parece que su padre hace algún tiempo se siente mal y realmente usted era su mayor preocupación, hace dos días que me mando a llamar pero como usted bien lo sabe hasta el día de su muerte fue que pude llegar, lo que sucede es que cuando me llamo no me encontraba en el país y me fue algo difícil volver solo agradezco haber podido llegar a tiempo para hablar con él.

Cuando me propuso su mano en matrimonio me sorprendí mas aun sabiendo que a usted no le agrado pero por la gravedad de la enfermedad no podía negarme, además yo le debía mucho y que descansara tranquilo era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Ahora solo espero que usted disponga de la fecha para unir nuestras vidas al menos para aparentarlo a la sociedad.

¨_Amu lo pensó unos momentos antes de contestar, ella no estaba segura porque era que no le agradaba del todo Ikuto pero tampoco era que lo odiara _¨ podemos casarnos la otra semana si le parece quiera que sea una boda sencilla solo con las personas más cercanas a nosotros, quiero que mi padre pueda descansar en paz. ¨_dijo rápidamente antes de que el pensara que estaba desesperada en casarse con el_¨. Como usted lo desee se hará.

Y se dispuso a salir para comenzar con los preparativos, pero antes de que lo hiciera Amu alcanzo a decir ya que seré tu esposa por favor tutéame si no le es difícil. ¨_yo lo haré si usted también lo hace fue lo que le respondió y salió _¨.

Rápidamente paso la semana y ya estaban en su ceremonia ella llevaba un lindo vestido blanco con encajes que adornaban su cabello, era largo y muy hermoso, llevo el pelo suelto con una linda tiara además lucia un brazalete hermoso que le regalo Ikuto según él es tradición en su familia. ¨_el que sea una boda arreglada no impediré que me vea hermosa además solamente se casa una primera vez, pensó Amu_¨. Él lucia un traje completo de color negro con una corbata color piel ¨_se ve hermosa pensó_¨

La boda transcurrió finalmente todo normal habían asistido solo sus amigos más cercanos y no parecían incómodos con la repentina boda esos les pareció raro a los novios pero decidieron ignorarlo.

La luna de miel se llevo a cabo en una de las lujosas mansiones en una playa del joven _tsukiyomi, _en su noche de boda ella decidió tomar un baño algo largo y cuando salió se asusto al verlo en su habitación, él le dijo que no se preocupara que no tenia intensión de molestarla que solo había entrado para ver como se encontraba y si estaba a gusto. Que había tocado pero nadie le contesto así que decidió entrar. No te disculpes todo está bien al contrario lamento haber gritado es que no estoy acostumbrada a salir del baño y encontrarme con alguien.

Descuida todo está bien ¨_contestó él_¨ y dime como te sientes en este lugar ya que es muy diferente a lo que siempre has vivido. No te preocupes me siento muy bien al contrario de estar cansada por el viaje me siento bien, solo tengo algo de sueño pero es normal al fin y al cabo ya es muy tarde. Si tiene razón será mejor que te deje descansar, espera antes quiera hablar contigo. Dime qué esperas de nuestro matrimonio, es que tengo curiosidad podrías decírmelo si no te incomoda, ¨ _claro que te lo puedo contar respondió_¨.

Yo no espero nada de lo que tú no estés dispuesta a darme, yo pretendo respetarte y protegerte aunque no me lo creas. Bueno ahora que te conteste te dejo dormir. ¨_espera dijo ella algo sonrojada_¨ podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche, no pienses cosas extrañas solo quiero evitar malos entendidos, que pensara tú personal al verte dormir en la habitación continua, además no quiero quedarme sola.

_¨Él se sorprendió¨ _ primero son nuestros empleados, segundo ellos saben a la perfección todo acerca de nuestro matrimonio ¨_el noto que ella aparto la cara con la mirada triste_¨ pero me quedare contigo esta noche y todas las demás si así lo deseas.

Ella lo miro y le ofreció una sonrisa, apagaron las luces y se acostaron, ninguno podía evitar sentirse incomodo con la situación pero intentaron relajarse, el se acomodo al lado derecho de la cama y ella a la izquierda, paso un par de horas para que se durmieran, sin darse cuenta ella se abrazo a él durante la noche y amaneció dormida sobre su pecho.

Él se despertó primero y la vio se sonrojo un poco pero a la vez sonrió le gustaba tenerla cerca, quería despertar así todas las mañanas, después de unos segundos que él la mirara ella despertó y también se sonrojo al ver que el él la veía con una mirara muy dulce. ¨_buenos días fue lo que pudo sacar de sus labios_¨ buenos días le contestó él aun con ella en su pecho. Así pasaron varios días y cada vez se unía más. Hasta que un día el se acerco más de la cuenta fue todo súper romántico y al ver que ella no lo detenía él termino haciéndole el amor.

Ellos estaban más unidos que nunca y parecen que serian felices por siempre como los cuentos de hadas.

FIN


End file.
